


Just Enjoy the Ride

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-30
Updated: 2001-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sidle up next to her. She doesn't blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Taking a break from her workout, she's slouched, leaning against the wall. A bottle of Aquafina is poised at her lips, and her eyes are glued on the television screen.

You sidle up next to her, casually snatching the water bottle from her lips and taking a sip.

She doesn't blink.

You cap the bottle and toss it over and onto the sofa, your thirst momentarily quenched. You glance at the television, wondering what she sees in this melodramatic schlock. During a non-dramatic non-pause, you become bored, and turn your attention to more interesting things...like the bead of sweat meandering down her shoulder.

You reach out and tap it with your index finger, tracing its eventual path, over the slope of her breasts, and under the neckline of her tank top.

Hmm...no bra. Your mind flickers past images of her workout before you dare to glance at her face.

She spares you a look before returning to the "drama."

You feel disappointed. You'd hoped for encouragement. You aren't even worth an annoyed swat.

Determined, you turn to fully face her, weighing her breasts in your palms. Her back arches slightly, although she stares over your shoulder. As you slide your hands down and under the hem of her top, you press your body closer to her, urging a leg between hers.

The sudden onslaught unbalances her, and she stumbles sideways. When she hits the couch, she sits with a muffled "umph." And a smile, as that Jack in the Box commercial comes on.

You drop to your knees, grumbling a bit. You'd prefer wholehearted participation.

Abandoning her chest for a moment, you shove her micromini up and yank at her panties. Lace, you note with surprise, and satisfaction, as she lifts her hips and allows you to ease the scrap of material off her.

One of your hands returns to her breasts, the other rests on her thigh. You dip your head down, breathing in the vanilla-musk of her, almost tasting...

You pause, millimetres from her. You sigh, and she twists her body, whimpering.

Her eyes on the television. The room echoing with the mournful voice of that chick from Lilith Fair.

You stay frozen, staring up at her, as her hips waver.

The show breaks for commercial, and she finally makes eye contact. You hesitate, but she murmurs your name and you are lost.

You bow your head and shove your tongue inside her. A quick glance upwards reveals she has shut her eyes, so you spread her legs farther apart and commit yourself to the task.

Tasting her, finally, has aroused you further. As your thumb circles her clit, you begin to stroke yourself, your groans vibrating into her.

A Pepsi commercial begins, and she comes. Her moans mingle with Britney's sugary voice. You note the surreality as you join her in climax.


End file.
